Please Don't Leave Me
by JoChryedLover
Summary: How does Gwen cope when Jack leaves again? Rated T for language


**Some quick Jack and Gwen fluff :)**

**xoxoxo**

"Jack?" was the first word out of Gwen's mouth as soon as she entered the Hub. She knew it was unlikely he would be there; neither she nor Ianto had seen him for eight months. She had been married for almost a year, and Ianto, giving up waiting for Jack, had just celebrated his civil partnership with Daniel. Gwen and Ianto had tried to keep Torchwood and the Rift in order, but found it increasingly difficult. Even with the help of Rhys and Daniel, whom they had trained up, they were lost without their Captain, even more so because Toshiko and Owen were gone. Gwen sighed, slumping down onto the sofa when she got no reply. "Where are you, Jack?" she sighed to herself. "We need you...I need you..." She blinked away the tears from her eyes. It was no secret that her relationship with Rhys was on the rocks. They were already in the process of getting divorced. She knew he was only staying with her because she was already in pieces over Jack. She knew he was only staying for the sake of the team. She managed to half smile as she remembered the last time she has saw Jack. They had been in the Hub, just the two of them. They had been having a play fight, and he had her pinned against the wall. They had simply smiled at one another before Jack leapt away to see why the computer was bleeping. She wiped a tear from her eye and headed down into Jack's bedroom. The sheets still smelt of him, even after eight long months. She smiled, loving the 51st Century pheromones. She regularly came down here, just lying in his bed, smelling him, remembering him. Wishing he was with her. She cocked her head, listening hard. She heard a familiar sound. The sound she had heard the first time he had left them. Those mysterious engines. She rushed into the main area of the Hub. "Jack?" Her heart skipped a beat as she heard the grind of the lift, and she rushed over. Leaping off the platform with a grin on his face was Jack. He looked the same, still in his great coat and usual attire. As soon as she drew level with him, Gwen slapped him hard before burying herself in his chest, pounding on it with her fist, tears in her eyes.  
>"It's OK..." Jack's voice soothed her. "I'm here. I'm never leaving again."<br>"You said that last time," Jack laughed softly as she stopped hitting him, letting him draw his arms around her. "Eight months, you bastard!"  
>"I know," he swallowed. "I'm sorry."<br>"Where were you?"  
>"It doesn't matter," he kissed the top of her head. "What kept me fighting was the thought of coming home to you."<br>"You said that last time, too."  
>"I mean it this time." Jack pulled her away from his chest so he could look into those powerful chocolate-brown eyes. The eyes he had missed. He brushed her hair from her eyes and she glanced into his. In that moment, she forgave him. Just one look into his eyes and she was hooked.<br>"What happened to you? Tell me. Please."  
>"The TARDIS, the Doctor's time machine, it was damaged. With his home planet gone, there was no chance of repair. It took us months, years maybe, just to get me back to Earth. This was as close as I could get to the day I left you. So many times I tried to get back to you." Gwen nodded, looking up at him just as the rest of the team came in. Rhys nodded, backing out as he saw Gwen with Jack. He knew he was no longer needed. He had accepted it a long time ago. Ianto had came in laughing, his arm linked through Dan's. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Jack, swallowing and running to him. Jack had stepped back from Gwen, his arms wide. Rather than embracing him, Ianto had punched him square on the nose.<br>"That's for leaving us – again!" Ianto's face remained emotionless as Jack got to his feet. "And this," Ianto kissed him. "This is for coming back." Ianto grinned, motioning to Dan to join them.  
>"Who's the kid?"<br>"This is Daniel," Ianto smiled. "And he's not a kid, he's my partner, thank you very much, so hands off."  
>Jack grinned, shaking Dan's hand.<br>As Ianto and Dan had set off to work, Gwen had followed Jack down into his bedroom. She took a place on his bed, the duvet cover to her nose, inhaling his familiar scent.  
>"I came down here a lot," she said, trying not to look as he peeled off his shirt to replace it with a new one. She failed miserably. "It comforted me, sometimes. Just to lie here and smell you..."<br>"51st Century Pheromones," he grinned, kneeling beside her and cupping her face in his hands. "I missed you so much...I thought of you every day."  
>"I know," she nodded. "I missed you, Jack. So much, it hurt. It hurt to think about you, to remember you, but I knew that I could never forget you. I could never go back to my old life before you were in it."<br>Jack's hands moved down, taking Gwen's hands in his. He frowned as he took her left hand before looking down.  
>"Where's your wedding ring?"<br>"We're getting divorced. Rhys and me...We both finally realised what I knew all along...he said that he couldn't stay with me when I..." she paused. Could she finally tell him that she loved him? How would he respond? She knew she could never get back with Rhys, not now.  
>"Gwen? When you what?"<br>She lifted her head to look at him. One stare into those blue eyes, and she knew. She could tell him. She had to tell him.  
>"He knew he could never stay with me when he knew I was in love with someone else...when he knew that I was in love with you." She almost whispered the last part, her head dropping down so that she was staring at the bed. Jack swallowed, titling her chin up, forcing her to look at him.<br>"I love you, Gwen Cooper. I have done from the moment I met you all those years ago. When you married Rhys, you killed me. I so wanted to rush down the aisle and stop you from marrying him, but I knew I couldn't." Jack brushed the hair from her eyes, leaning forwards and kissing her gently. She shifted forwards, sitting on his lap and kissing him back, tears flowing down her cheeks once more. He cradled her in his arms, breaking the kiss to wipe away her tears. "I love you, Gwen, and I'm never leaving you ever again. I promise."


End file.
